The Warmth Of The Moon
by The Angel Of Sincerity
Summary: Sakura swiftly moved out of Sasuke's embrace, as tears streamed down her face and she ran off in the direction of her house, causing her long hair and tears to float through the air behind her. 'I can't do this…I can't act as though nothing has happened.'
1. Chapter 1

-- **The Warmth Of The Moon** --

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto if I did I would be rich and I would be Japanese lol, and I'm not sooo….if you put 2 and 2 together then you'll realise that I don't own it ok! Lol….I wish I did though…

**Angel of Sincerity:** Hey guys this is my first Naruto fic so I hope you's all enjoy it. I have an obsession with Sakura and Sasuke sooo this is going to be a Sasu X Saku pairing lol. Don't forget to read and review!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter One:**** A Letter For You, But You'll Never Know**

The cooling air of the autumn night sent shivers down Sakura's spine as she leant on the intricately carven wooden staff. She now had her own estate, and was a sensei for 3 little kozou's of her own as she called them, but deep down they were her family and she loved them deeply.

Mina Hatake was much like Sakura she had a tough childhood and got bullied a lot because of her bright yellow eyes – she was the daughter strangely enough of her own sensei Kakashi Hatake whom had died before he even knew of his own daughter's existence. She was a developing candidate for soul switching techniques much like Ino but also showed characteristics of extreme martial arts.

Mina was 12 years old and had long brown hair, which she plated back into 7 individual plaits, 6 of which were tied into a high pony tail and the remaining plait which was larger, stretched right across her forehead. She wore a light green girls fighting kimono with white pants underneath, with her weapons pouch attached to her right thigh while her leaf village ninja head band was tied up in her hair.

Yuuto Kanateno was a rather quiet boy, who avoids speaking to others unless spoken to, and even then he is shy and very nervous. His parents passed away when he was only 5 years of age and he now lives with his grandparents. He was a very advanced Genin who was learning to master his healing and summoning jitsu's which are an odd combination causing Sakura to be rather fascinated with his development as a Genin.

Yuuto was 12 years old and had fiery red spiky hair with brown eyes. He wore a loose grey turtle neck ninja top with a small zipper at the top of it, and long black pants with pockets down the sides. He wore his weapons pouch on his left thigh while his leaf village ninja head band was tied across his forehead.

And lastly there was Masakazu Nobunaga (Meaning the strength to inspire) 'the most arrogant Genin ever to pass his exams' as Sakura often states. Masakazu is apart of the most wealthy clan in the whole leaf village, and expects to be the best at everything as he can afford the best equipment. Unfortunately for him money doesn't buy talent and he's the clumsiest Genin ever to cross paths with Sakura. But with that aside Masakazu is a very intelligent young boy who at times rivals Sakura's knowledge of jitsu's. He also shows slight promise with the rare psychic based jitsu's and also water elemental jitsu's.

Masakazu was 13 years old with medium length black choppy hair and blue eyes. He wore a black sleeveless top with his clan's crest on the back (of a man helping an injured man), he also wore chopped up black pants with buckles and chains on it as well as silver arm braces with the words, 'To hate is natural, but to despise is legendary. If you despise someone, let nothing stand in your way until the condition is met,' engraved on it. He wore his weapons pouch on his left thigh while his leaf village ninja head band was tied across his forehead.

Sakura's house was a 2 story traditionally designed Japanese house. Complete with a vegetable patch and a tranquil garden. She smiled, _'If anything has kept me sane over these last years I think it's my garden. I poured all my love and feeling into creating it…and even now when I think of it, it soothes me it's just so peaceful.' _She thought to herself as she closed her eyes.

Suddenly Naruto sprinted out of the house and around the veranda many times being chased by his own Genin, "Come on! You will all have to do better than that to beat me! You can't even keep up with me when I run!"

Her eyebrows twitched as she re-opened her eyes, _'Ok so it's not always peaceful here, not with Naruto around anyway.'_

Her estate was a large piece of land near the forest of death; where her and her team mates from team 7 undertook the life changing second chunin exam. Because of what occurred in the forest back then she felt no fear of what was resided in the forest at all anymore.

Sakura shifted uncomfortably remembering back to the second exam. "Nothing could be more terrifying than battling Orochimaru and what he did to Sasuke…" her eyes shook as they threatened to fill with tears. She lost the only person she ever loved because of what happened in the forest of death, and if anything terrible was going to occur in it again she preferred to be right near it, as she preferred to be near danger rather than hiding from it. Kind of like her new life quote that was often repeated by the elders in the leaf village; 'Keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer.'

She sighed as she sat on the damp grass placing her staff next to her as she pulled out a handwritten letter.

_Sakura,_

_I'm sorry for not writing to you for so long. Much has happened since we last crossed paths, so much that I don't feel that it is possible for me to tell you through a letter. But I can tell you that I have left Orochimaru (I will explain if we meet up), the last few years I've tried my best to return to the Sasuke I once was in an effort to reclaim my old ways and to restore my clan. By the way, I'm returning to the leaf village, when you receive this letter I should be about 3 days away. _

_If you want to see me I will meet you near the leaf shrine to Buddha probably around midday. I would understand if you and Naruto didn't want to see me, I just thought that I should let you know. _

_Sasuke _

She smiled slightly, _'I'm so proud of him, no matter how many times I've read this letter in 2 days…I'm so glad he's returning but at the same time why on earth would Orochimaru let Sasuke simply leave him? Did Sasuke kill him? He wouldn't have…oh well I guess I just have to wait until tomorrow when he comes back.' _Nothing was going to stop her from being with Sasuke now that he was returning to the leaf village. Not Ino not Naurto…no one. That was something she would never allow. It scared her to think that she didn't even know how far she'd go to ensure her future with Sasuke.

**At the same time…**

In a nearby camp Sasuke sat by a fire, prodding it with a stick as embers floated out of the fire and into the breeze. He sighed and opened his back pack slowly taking out his kunai and a cloth to polish them, as a scrunched up piece of paper fell out of his bag.

Raising an eyebrow he picked it up and flattened it out to see that it was a letter.

_Sakura,_

_I'm sorry for the way I left you and Naruto all those years ago…but you must understand that I had an obligation to fulfil. But I also left because of you, I had to protect you if not from myself, then from the evil that would pursue me because of the power that was bestowed upon me by Orochimaru._

_Unfortunately my twisted fate of being so closely associated with such evil for the past few years, has caused me to deeply regret my original decision to leave in the first place as not only has my intention to draw the evil pursuing me away from you failed, but I most definitely have put strains on our fragile friendship…Sakura, I know that I can never say this to you enough to make you forgive me fully but, I'm sorry for what you and even Naruto have gone through to try and get me back. _

_I am no longer a servant or follower of Orochimaru, I left his residence almost 2 years ago now. I'm back to the Sasuke I used to be; Sasuke that took the chunin exams with you and Naruto. The 13 year old that had actually had some feelings…except now I'm older as you are as well. Now that I'm 18 I am returning to the leaf village. For the last two years I have worked as hard as possible to become the Sasuke that you once befriended. I miss you, Sakura._

_Sasuke_

Sasuke's face was blank and expressionless. _'If I had sent her that letter she would probably have just laughed. It's funny how times change…she used to like me and now…well…never mind…'_ he thought to himself as he sighed and threw the piece of crumpled paper into the fire. "I guess we'll see what happens when I return to the Konoha tomorrow…" he mumbled as he lay back on the grass and closed his eyes.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Angel of Sincerity:** So how was it?

Please review, even if it's short, I don't care. I want to know what each and every one of you thinks of my fan-fic. I don't mind if it's an anonymous review either by the way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto if I did I would be rich and I would be Japanese lol, and I'm not sooo….if you put 2 and 2 together then you'll realise that I don't own it ok! Lol….I wish I did though…

**Angel of Sincerity:** Don't forget to read and review!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter Two:**** Tears Of A Broken Heart**

"Sensei are you awake?" Masakazu yelled from the other side of her bedroom door.

Sakura bolted upright and yawned as she stretched her arms out and glared at the door.

'_Thank god they're only living with me for a week…It's bad enough that I have to teach them during the day let alone let them stay with me for a week!'_ the inner Sakura yelled as she rubbed her sleepy eyes.

Getting to her feet she quickly put on her leaf village headband and got dressed in one of her new training kimono's, that was deep blue with a silver leaf village emblem on the back of it.

Masakazu knocked at her door. "Sakura-Sensei! Naruto-Sensei told me to wake you up!" he yelled once more.

Ignoring her frustrated student Sakura looked at herself in the mirror and smiled nervously. "Today's the day…I never realised how nervous I'd be…" she mumbled as she looked down at her trembling hands which were now holing a photo of the old team 7.

"Sensei! Are you even alive in there!" Masakazu yelled as he laughed while he knocked on the door once more.

Placing the photo on her dressing table she took a deep breath and swung her bedroom door open, half knocking out Masakazu, who was now lying on the floor in shock.

Sakura smiled slightly as she raised a slender rose pink eyebrow. "That's what you get for waking me up. Now next time you do that I'll use you for target practise Masakazu, and then you will be the one who is dead," she said harshly as she glared at him before walking past him towards the kitchen.

'_Where are you going? Use him for target practise now! He deserves a kunai straight to the forehead!'_ Inner Sakura yelled as her inner self sharpened a kunai and laughed evilly.

Her eyes widened as she reached her kitchen to see it full of energetic Naruto shadow clones, racing around cooking breakfast and splashing food and cereal boxes everywhere in her white, once clean kitchen. "NARUTO!" she screamed as she spun around looking for the real Naruto who most likely wasn't doing any of the cooking.

Slowly the original Naruto entered the kitchen with his arms bent behind his neck casually. "Why'd you call me? I was kinda in the middle of something Sakura…Why are you so upset?" he asked slowly, as all their six students poked their heads around the corner.

Her eyebrows shook in frustration as she clenched her fist. "First of all, you got Masakazu to wake me up at this unearthly hour…Then I come into the kitchen, MY KITCHEN to see at least 10 shadow clones of you cooking and making my kitchen look like ground zero…so lets think now, hmm why on earth would I be upset?" she said frustratedly through her clenched teeth.

He laughed nervously, "It's just breakfast, I don't see why you're upset."

'_Just breakfast huh! For you or a whole army? Some of that food better be for me, I paid for all that food! Don't you have your own kitchen in your own house to mess up and not care!'_ Inner Sakura screamed as she hyperventilated and punched the air around her wildly as her eyes glowed a fiery red colour.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Naruto…" she growled as she glared at him for long moments making him feel uncomfortable and slightly scared.

Noticing the displeased look spread across Sakura's face, he smiled nervously and shook his hands in front of himself worriedly. "It's for everyone by the way. Even I can't eat all the food they cooked," he said as he pointed in the direction of his shadow clones.

Her eyebrows twitched once more as she let out a soft chuckle and folded her arms. "I don't know about that Naruto, You and Sasuke-" she stopped mid-sentence and looked away.

Walking over tot the breakfast counter Naruto picked up two plates of scrambled eggs and bacon, placing them on the table for himself and Sakura. "It still hurts for me to think of him too…I suppose that's not a good thing since he's returning today…" Naruto said sadly as he remembered fighting against the corrupt Sasuke for the first time, as he clenched at his chopsticks.

Sitting next to Naruto, Sakura poked at the food he had laid out for her. "It's just painful because he's said so much to me over the years to make me feel insignificant and talentless but shortly before he was cursed by Orochimaru, he started to act so much nicer to me…and I just thought…" Sakura slammed her hands down onto the table as she looked down at her lap while crystal tears rolled down her silky cheeks, as she sobbed a little and forced herself to look back at Naruto.

"I just thought that I had a chance with him. After all the years of loving him knowing that he didn't feel the same way, it just suddenly felt that he actually had some sort of feelings in return for my own. But when he left, he changed so much and he turned back into the old Sasuke who he detested me and saw me as weak…but the Sasuke he eventually became was an even more colder Sasuke than the one I first met as a child…" she said sadly as she clenched her right fist as she wiped her tears away from her eyes with her left sleeve and added, "But I still love him."

Naruto gasped as he placed one hand hesitantly on top of Sakura's clenched one.

She smiled slightly. "I don't even know why I still love him. After all he's said and done to my friends and me, I should hate everything about him…but I can't bring myself to do it. I just can't..." she looked out the nearest window, "So when he wrote to me and said that he's returned the Sasuke he used to be I was overjoyed but, I'm scared because who knows if that's really happened, and if it's to the extent that I want it to be."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Angel of Sincerity:** So how was it?

Please review, even if it's short, I don't care. I want to know what each and every one of you thinks of my fan-fic. I don't mind if it's an anonymous review either by the way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto if I did I would be rich and I would be Japanese lol, and I'm not sooo….if you put 2 and 2 together then you'll realise that I don't own it ok! Lol….I wish I did though…_**Oh and I also don't own the flash back scenes that I have in this chapter.**_

This chapter is dedicated to….**SharinganAngel**

Thanks for your awesome reviews guys!

Try to see if you can be the one who's

name is up here next chapter, and guess

what, all you have to do is…

**REVIEW! **

If I think yours is the nicest

Or most helpful I will choose you!

**Angel of Sincerity:** Don't forget to read and review!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter Three:****Mind vs Reality - Sasuke Returns **

**RECOMMENDED SONG FOR THIS CHAPTER: **Sadness and Sorrow - Naruto

"Don't give up. Just continuing to hold on will yield strength and power. Continuing on after a setback is its own kind of strength." Sakura recited before sighing as she leant back against a tree, _'The proverb actually has meaning in my life now. Although it's depressing to realize that this proverb has been a constant in my life ever since Sasuke left all those years ago, it's also quite amazing that I have kept so resiliently to what I dreamed of achieving from it…Sasuke's return.'_

Suddenly a warm breeze circled around her causing her hair to flow freely, occasionally passing over her green eyes as leaves fell from above due to the breeze's disturbance. Looking around Sakura noticed that her three students were (finally) making their way over to their training spot while chatting with one another.

With a quick fake smile she jumped up into the large tree she had been leaning against and hid amongst the branches and leaves, looking down upon them as they reached the tree's trunk.

Mina scratched her head in confusion. "I swear she was just here. Did you guys see where she went?" she asked her team mates as they shrugged and shared her same clueless expression.

"Maybe we should just stay here and sleep. She'll come back eventually," Masakazu said indignantly as he sat on the ground and closed his eyes as he fell into a deep meditation.

Yuuto and Mina exchanged worried looks. "B-But, we can't! Sakura-Sensei has been teaching us not to turn a blind eye to the possibility of danger. If anything, we should discreetly explore the grounds…she could be testing us again!" Mina exclaimed as she glared at Masakazu.

"Oh yeah? Who died and made you the team leader?" Masakazu said as his words dripped with malice as he re-opened his eyes.

A look of surprise quickly spread across Yuuto's face. "Leave her alone…" he mumbled nervously as he fidgeted with his jacket's zipper.

"NO! You just shut up Yuuto! You're good at it!" Masakazu yelled.

"You're so rude to him! I hate the way you treat him, I really do. Which means a lot, because I'm probably the only on this team who actually likes you!" Mina yelled back at him as she placed both hands on her hips.

He snickered. "Do you actually think that I care if you like me or not!"

"Well you should care we're your friends and...You know about how I feel about you. My feelings…" she replied indignantly as her voice wavered.

"After all this time…You're still annoying!" Masakazu said coldly as he started to walk away.

Sakura's eyes widened as she looked down at her students. "Masakazu…Sasuke…He's just like Sasuke," she mumbled, as she remembered the countless times when Sasuke had offended her, by saying the exact same thing that Masakazu had just said to Mina.

Tears filled Mina's eyes as she fell silent and looked away.

'_No. She can't end up like me. Obsessed and hurt, with only one aim in life – which is to win the respect and love of someone precious…__No I won't let her get hurt too!' _Inner Sakura yelled, as tears filled her eyes both in her mind and in reality.

Reaching for her pouch she threw 3 shuriken in Masakazu's direction. All of them just narrowly missing his face and landing in front of him, just as Sakura had planned as she jumped down from the tree. "MASAKAZU!" she yelled, as he turned around with a terrified look spread across his face, "NEVER SPEAK TO ONE OF YOUR TEAM MEMBERS LIKE THAT AGAIN!"

He looked at her unscathedly as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"OR YOU WILL ANSWER TO ME!" Sakura added as her eyes narrowed and her hair flowed in the warm breeze, which seemed to practically follow her everywhere she went.

Masakazu's eyes widened in fear as he quickly looked away. "I-I'm sorry Sakura-Sensei…" he mumbled, his eyes not meeting her own.

Shaking her head she walked over to him. "It's not me who you should apologize to," she said sternly turning back to look at her students she added, "Training for today is cancelled. Feel free to train by yourselves. I'm not in the mood to put up with your disrespect for others."

Turning around she briskly walked away._ 'He's going to be here soon…'_she thought to herself as she quickened her pace and memories filled her mind;

_Sakura reached for her Kunai in front of her face as she stood in front of the elderly man she was told to protect as a shadowy enemy approached her, "Don't worry I'll protect you."_

_Suddenly Sasuke moved in front of her, his arms spread out as he glared at the shadowy enemy approaching them._

_Sakura's eyes widened as she looked at his back in shock._

"_Get back Sakura! I've got your back!" Sasuke yelled as he reached for his own Kunai._

Sakura blinked back tears as she bit her bottom lip, _'Sasuke, did you ever care for me too?' _she wondered as she kept walking.

_Sakura waved and smiled across the distance between herself and Naruto, "Where's Sasuke-kun?" she asked curiously. _

_Naruto looks away, unable and unwilling to answer her._

"_Naruto, where's Sasuke-kun?" she asks once more, as a concerned look spreads across her face._

_Naruto grits his teeth together to stop himself from crying._

_Sakura freezes in shock, as she realises that something dreadful must've happened to him._

"_I'll go with you too. That way, you aren't breaking your teacher's orders," the older man said to her slowly, as he looks down at her shocked state._

_Sakura's shaky hand made its way to the older mans, "…Ok…" she whispered worriedly, as they ran in the direction of Sasuke, running right past Naruto._

_Tears came to Naruto's eyes, "Sasuke…" he whispered as he pressed his eyes shut._

_Sakura's eyes widened, as they fell upon Sasuke's battered and motionless body. _

_The older man takes a deep breath in shock at the sight of Sasuke, as he turned to look at Sakura worriedly._

_Sakura's eyes and lips quivered as she fell to her knees, and stroked Sasuke's face amorously. "He's cold…This isn't an illusion…huh?" she said sadly._

"_You don't have to hold back just because I am here. You should just cry at a time like this," The older man said sadly as he watched her._

"_I…always got 100's on my tests at the ninja school. I memorised over 100 ideas of a ninja's know-how and I always wrote down the answers proudly. One day this problem showed up on a test…Answer the 25__th__ clause of the ninja know-how. And I wrote that answer as usual," Sakura said as she looked down at her lap and started to sob a little, "A ninja must not show any emotion in any situation. A ninja must put the mission first and must have a heart that will not allow him to cry. " _

_Her tears hit Sasuke's face. She suddenly threw herself at his limp body and cried uncontrollably, pulling at Sasuke's shirt, "Sasuke-kun…" she cries loudly. _

_Naruto remained in the same position as before, but as he heard Sakura's loud cries he pulled at his chest and started to shake sadly._

_Sakura lay on Sasuke's chest, as she continued to sob, "Sasuke-kun…"_

"_Sakura, you're heavy, " __Sasuke whispered tiredly._

_Sakura bolts up right in surprise of hearing Sasuke's voice, as her tears floated in the air around her as she looked towards his face. "Sasuke-kun…?" she whispered in disbelief._

_Sasuke looks back at Sakura, his eyes dull and tired but with a hint of surprise at her reaction to his injuries._

_The older man takes a deep breath in shock as he smiles._

_Sakura's eyes filled with tears once more as she bit down on her bottom lip as it quivered, "Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" she cried as she threw her arms around his neck and cried loudly once more._

"_Sakura, that hurts," Sasuke replied tiredly._

These memories seemed more precious to her than ever, since he had left years ago. Tears suddenly streamed down Sakura's face, _'I can't do this…I'm not strong enough. I'm just going to end up getting hurt again…' _she thought grimly as she stopped in her tracks and sat down on the wooden swing outside the leaf village ninja academy.

Hours passed and morning soon turned into noon, bringing with it the chilly autumn air that seemed to calm everything that was within its reach, like the tide to the shoreline. Sakura closed her eyes, _'Naruto wouldn't have gone to the leaf shrine to buddha…Now it's too late, Sasuke won't be there anymore…'_ She thought grimly as she bit down on her bottom lip, in a failed attempt to hold back her tears. Shaking her head her tears rolled down her cheeks, which seemed to be an increasingly common occurrence in the last few days. "Sasuke…" she whispered sadly as she closed her eyes and rested her head against the rope strings of the swing.

"Sakura," a matured masculine voice said clearly from behind her position on the swing, causing her to jump with surprise as she turned to see Sasuke Uchiha standing behind her with both his hands in the pockets of his black attire.

Her tear filled eyes widened as she waked over to him.

He looked at his feet for a moment before looking back into her light jade eyes. "Don't cry," he whispered as he saw her lips shaking.

Sakura remained silent as she slowly reached out and cupped his right cheek, to discover that he was indeed real, not an illusion of any sort. This brought tears back to her eyes, as her lips trembled and he placed one of his own hands atop of her hand which was cupping one of his cheeks.

He smiled nervously. "I wasn't planing on leaving the village until I at least saw you, Sakura," he said truthfully as his eyes glimmered sadly.

"Sasuke-kun…" she whispered as she took another step forward and rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace. Both of them releasing year's worth of held back emotions, as leaves from the tree above them showered down upon them. Suddenly a memory viciously entered Sakura's mind;

_Sakura slowly walked out in front of Sasuke who was wearing a packed bag. Her eyes widened as she looked at him sadly._

_He stops in his tracks. "What are you doing out here so late at night? Just out for a stroll?" he asked casually._

_Sakura looks down at her feet. "In order to leave the village, you have to take this road," she whispered sadly._

_Sasuke starts to walk around her, "Go home."_

_Tears roll down Sakura's cheeks. "Why?" she asks as she turns to face him, "Why won't you say anything to me? Why do you shut everyone out? Why won't you tell me anything?"_

"_Why do I have to tell you?" he asks annoyedly as he stops walking, but still remains with his back to her._

_Tears continue to stream down Sakura's face._

"_I'm telling you that you meddle too much. Stop bothering me all the time," he continued._

_She looks back down at her feet sadly. "You always act like you hate me, Sasuke-kun," she says sadly as she looks back up at him, "Do you remember? When we became genin, the day when the three-man teams were decided, and we were alone at this very spot. You were angry at me, weren't you?" she asked sadly._

"_I don't remember," he replied bluntly._

_Sakura looked down at her feet, as one of her tears drops and stains the pavement beneath her feet. She slowly takes a deep pained breath, to prevent herself from breaking into heavy sobs. "Of course. That was a long time ago," she whispered sadly. _

_Looking back up at him she smiled sadly, "But it started on that day. You and I, and Naruto and Kakashi-sensei...The four of us have done a lot of missions together. It was difficult, and it was terrible, but…But…Even so…It was fun!" she said happily with tears in her eyes as she looked back at him, to see that he showed no emotion or response to what she had just said, causing her to close her eyes, look down for a moment before looking back up. _

"_I know about what happened to your clan. But with revenge alone," she said as she turned away, "You will not be able to make anyone happy. No one…Neither you…Nor me," she said sadly._

"_I know that," Sasuke replied._

_Sakura looked back at him sadly. _

"_I am different from you guys. I follow a different path than you guys. The four of us together…It's true I have thought of that as one possible path. But despite the four of us being together, my heart has chosen revenge," he said seriously, as his eyes narrowed, "It's why I go on living. I can't be like you or Naruto."_

_Sakura runs forward a little as her tears stream down her face once more. "Aren't you going to be lonely all by yourself? Sasuke-kun you told me that being alone is painful! I understand that so well it hurts!" Sakura cried, as her tears continued to hit the pavement beneath her feet. "I have family and friends. But…But if you leave, for me…To me, it's the same as being alone!" she said as she presses her hands together, while closing her eyes as she continued to cry._

"_From this point on, new paths will start." Sasuke said slowly._

_Sakura takes a few steps froward. "I…I love you more than anything! If you are by my side, I will make sure that you won't regret it. I will make every day more enjoyable, and you will be happy! There's nothing I wouldn't do for you! That's why…I'm begging you! Please stay!" she cried, "I will even help you with your revenge! There must be something I can do! That's why…Please, stay here with me…If that is not possible, then please take me with you…" she said as she sobbed._

_Slowly Sasuke turned around and smiled sadly at her. "After all this time, You're still annoying," he said coldly._

_Sakura's eyes widened as she looked at him hurtly._

_Sasuke starts to walk once more._

"_Don't go!" Sakura screams as she chases after him. "If you go, I will scream out loud and…" she stoped speaking as Sasuke suddenly disappears._

_Sasuke suddenly re-appears behind Sakura. "Thankyou... Sakura," he replies as he smiles sadly._

_Her eyes widened as he knocks her out, "Sasuke-kun…" she whispers as she falls unconscious and he places her carefully on a nearby park bench._

Suddenly Sakura swiftly moved out of Sasuke's embrace, as tears streamed down her face and she ran off in the direction of her house, causing her long hair and tears to float through the air behind her. _'I can't do this…I can't act as though nothing has happened. He's caused me too much pain…'_ she thought sadly as she approached her houses' door. "I won't allow myself to be hurt by Sasuke anymore..." she said out loud as her watery eyes narrowed, "Not anymore!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Angel of Sincerity:** So how was it?

Please review, even if it's short, I don't care. I want to know what each and every one of you thinks of my fan-fic. I don't mind if it's an anonymous review either by the way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto if I did I would be rich and I would be Japanese lol, and I'm not sooo….if you put 2 and 2 together then you'll realise that I don't own it ok! Lol….I wish I did though…I also don't own the quote at the start of the chapter.

This chapter is dedicated to…. **-gothic ninja-**

Thanks for your awesome reviews guys!

Try to see if you can be the one who's

name is up here next chapter, and guess

what, all you have to do is…

**REVIEW! **

If I think yours is the nicest

Or most helpful I will choose you!

**Angel of Sincerity:** Don't forget to read and review! Oh and it would be nice to know if you all actually listen to my recommended song too. Because I spend ages finding a song that matches the theme of each chapter and it would be nice to know if it's worth it, lol.

**RECOMMENDED SONGS:**

- My Immortal - Evanescence

- Strange and Beautiful (I'll Put a Spell on you) – Aqualung

- Suteki Da Ne – Final Fantasy X

- Final Fantasy X Theme

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter Four:**** Tattered Remains and Broken Dreams**

"_I'm trying really hard not to cry over you,_

_because every tear is just one more reminder,_

_that I don't know how to let you go."_

- Unknown

Sasuke watched Sakura race off around the corner as he sighed and threw his head backwards and covered his eyes. _'I knew I should've left her alone! Why don't I follow my instincts anymore?'_ His eyes widened, _'Oh yeah that's because the last time I did, I ended up acting like a psychopath. It's not like I even achieved much from it anyway…'_ he groaned at the disparaging memory.

Uchiha Itachi, the name still sent shivers down his spine. Despite the fact that he had given up pursuing his brother, Sasuke still wanted revenge deep down. But knowing that the only way for him to succeed with his revenge was to achieve the Mangekyo Sharigan, which was only achieved by killing one's best friend in his case Naruto, he could never bring himself to do it. He didn't see what there was to gain from it, why should someone precious to him get killed once more, just to give him the opportunity to kill the one person who wronged him? If anything it would make him just as bad as Itachi, if not worse as he would do it as an act of revenge and he would end up alone once more. Despite the fact that that Sasuke had decided this, the reality that the felonys of his brother would go unpunished still cut deep in Sasuke's heart.

He sighed once more and slowly started to walk in the direction of his house. Loose leaves brushed up against his skin, while he walked slowly with his hands in the pockets of his royal blue attire, while the look on Sakura's face only minutes earlier popped into his mind. _'She has every right in the world to be upset. I've hurt her,'_ he chided silently, as he scuffed his shoes along the dirt path beneath him. "I should just leave. Just let her get on with her life. To erase the pain I've caused," he added as he reached a fork in the road. One path leading to his house and the other to the exit of the Konoha, a path he knew only too well.

Sasuke looked from one path to the other, while a smile graced upon his lips at the tragic irony that was his life, despite the fact that he was in a similar situation to the one he was in when he decided to leave the Konoha originally. Desperately wanting to travel both paths, but knowing it to be impossible, and in the end being totally and utterly lost.

_Sasuke slowly picked his weary self up from the soft grass, which he could now taste on his lips due to his loss of balance while trying to perfect his new jitsu. His bones chattered and ached as he applied unwanted pressure to them by simply standing upright, causing his legs to collapse and a groan to escape his lips as he bit down on them until they bled._

_His right fist smashed the ground in frustration. "I have to do it!" he screamed as he coughed up a little blood, 'I'm pushing my body's limits. I have to do this before it's too late. I have to do it…' he thought as he closed his eyes as Sakura entered his mind. _

_"You can do it Sasuke-kun! Hell yeah!" she yelled passionately in his mind, as she held her clenched fist in the air and smiled._

_Sasuke re-opened his eyes as his Sharigan was activated. "Thankyou, Sakura" he whispered familiarly, as he got to his feet this time with greater ease, ignoring the pain present in every limb in his body. _

_Stretching out two fingers on his left side, he extended his left arm and gathered his Chidori at their tips, while he got 5 Shuriken out of his pouch at his waist with the other hand. Suddenly he spun around in a anti-clockwise direction at a high speed using the power of his Sharigan, until a circle of pure Chidori energy had surrounded him then he released his Shuriken into the Chidori energy circle. Moving into a low horse stance he caused the Chidori circle to develop into a cyclone of pure energy, while he balanced the original Chidori energy ball on his finger tips as he suddenly smashed his hands together with two fingers extended from each hand, aiming at his target as the attack was released and shredded a huge oak tree 50 meters away from him._

_Sasuke smiled and fell onto his backside due to extreme exhaustion, "That's one jitsu I don't want to use too often," he noted as he looked down at his trembling hands. "I did that for you, Sakura-san…"_

Sasuke smiled, "I really did do that for you, Sakura-san," he said calmly as he started to walk down the path towards his house. "Don't count me out of this yet. I'll do whatever it takes…" he said robustly, as he held his head up high causing his ebony bangs to flick over his matching eyes as a smile crossed his serious face, "…Believe it!"

Sakura slowly walked onto the porch of her house, blinking back the seemly endless stream of tears expelling from her jade eyes. "Maybe I'll just wake up and find out that this is all just one terrible nightmare," she whispered miserably.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled in excitement, which soon withered away to worry as he was met by her red, splotchy, dampened face.

She tried to smile as he approached her slowly.

His throat tightened. "Sakura? What's wrong yo-" he started to ask but she turned away as she started to cry. His eyes widened, "You saw him. Didn't you," he stated bluntly.

Looking back at Naruto it was evident that he was worried, jealous and most obviously angry. Sakura's lips trembled as she looked back into his crystal blue eyes, "Yes…" she croaked as she pressed her eyes shut.

Naruto's eyes raced from left to right, "What did he do to you? Why did he upset you this badly?" when she didn't answer he continued to rant and rave, "I'm going to make him wish he never came back to the Konoha! All he does is make people's emotions go haywire!" he growled a she started to briskly walk off.

Running after Naruto, Sakura yanked him backwards by the shoulder, almost toppling them both over as he smashed into her, "Just leave him alone. I just couldn't handle seeing him again."

"But I thought…" Naruto trailed, as a confused look crossed his face.

"Well you thought wrong!" she snapped back moodily.

Naruto blinked continually. _'She sure is moody because of Sasuke. I mean she was crying two seconds ago…He's really got under her skin, what did he do? Hmm oh well I'm glad he never does that to me…' _he thought despite the fact that it was clearly untrue. Looking down at her tightened hand on his shoulder he raised an eyebrow, "Can you let go now?"

Sakura sighed and released Naruto from her strong grip. "Sorry. Just don't go, leave him alone…" she whispered as she walked off into her house.

Standing there for a moment Naruto contemplated whether to listen to Sakura. _'I should listen to her. But what if Sasuke hurts her again? It's so likely that I don't have the heart to say it to her…Maybe she realised that and that's why she's sad, oh I don't know. I'm going to sit here until I work it out!' _He concluded silently as he sat down in the middle of Sakura's footpath and crossed his legs.

A chilly breeze smashed against the glass windows of Sasuke's large but beautifully decorated home, which was surprisingly untouched since his departure years ago.

"Uhh…" Sasuke mumbled as he got to his feet groggily after his short nap. Looking around his bedroom he sighed, as his eyes fell upon a sepia toned picture of his family. _'I'll make you proud father, I'll resurrect our clan. I won't stop until I do,'_ he vowed silently.

Sure it was easy for him to say that he will produce an heir, it's a part of life. A man and a woman get together and that's the way life goes. But producing an heir was completely different. Ok so maybe not that different it still involved sex and a woman, but for the heir to be worthy of the Uchiha clan it had to have a loving environment, which meant that he had to find someone whom he would love unconditionally as he, Uchiha Sasuke was now leader of the Uchiha clan. Despite it's lack of community…

Sasuke walked over to his cupboard opening it and taking out a medium sized, old leather suitcase opening it revealed an array of old items. Taking a deep breath Sasuke gently picked up a sakura flower hair pin which was once his mothers'. It's flawlessly beautiful sakura petals reminded him of his own Sakura, if she still cared for him that is. He sighed and placed the hair pin on his bed as he rummaged through the rest of the suitcase to find a pair of traditional black samurai pants and an open chested light blue shirt emblazoned with the Uchiha crest on the back of it which was once his father's. He smiled sadly, as he placed the clothes on his lap and closed the suitcase.

"Naruto? Is that you?" Sakura asked unsurely, as she looked out of the front window of her house into the thick blanket of darkness that covered the Konoha.

Naruto sneezed, "Yeah it's me," he said croakily, as he wiped his snotty nose with the back of his hand impulsively.

Sakura raced outside wrapped in a large grey blanket. "What on earth are you doing out here?" she exclaimed.

"I wanted to sort things out. My mind was cluttered," He said as he sneezed once more.

She raised and eyebrow at his comment and looked at him sympathetically, "Come on. You can sleep here tonight, you're already getting sick."

His eyes widened as he blushed. "But last night was my last night, remember?" he said resignedly, "Or do you mean 'sleep here' in a different sense?" he asked hopefully.

"I can't let you walk home like this, I mean I am a medic-nin so I wouldn't be doing my job now would I? So no, I don't mean it in the dirty way you just though of it," she said infuriatedly as she helped him to his feet, wrapping her blanket around them both hesitantly as they started to walk inside.

A cheeky smile crossed Naruto's lips, as he wrapped one of his arms around her waist.

Sakura's eyes grew and her head snapped in his direction along with her clenched fist which buried itself in his forehead. "Don't get any ideas Naruto! I'm still in love with Sasuke!" she scolded.

A lump appeared in the middle of Naruto's forehead as tears of pain streamed endlessly down his face. _'Why is it always Sasuke! What's wrong with me!'_ Naruto's mind screamed in frustration, _'Actually come to think of it, the better question is what isn't wrong with me…How depressing…'_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Angel of Sincerity:** So how was it?

Please review, even if it's short, I don't care. I want to know what each and every one of you thinks of my fan-fic. I don't mind if it's an anonymous review either by the way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'Naruto' if I did Sasuke and Sakura would be together as they complete each other, lol.

**Angel of Sincerity:** I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit weird, I just got dumped by my long term boyfriend today…So as you can guess I'm not in the best mood, but I wanted to use that _'pissed off and depressed energy'_ to write this chapter as that's how Sakura feels about Sasuke at the moment.

This chapter is dedicated to…**KeyHole-Gardian**

Thanks for your awesome reviews guys!

Try to see if you can be the one who's

name is up here next chapter, and guess

what, all you have to do is…

REVIEW!

If I think yours is the nicest

Or most helpful I will choose you!

**Reccomened Songs:**

- Eternity - Final Fantasy X-2 (Recommended to me by** KeyHole-Gardian - **Thanks!)

- Here Without You - 3 Doors Down

- Almost Here - Brian Mcfadden feat. Delta Goodrem

- With Or Without You - U2

**Please visit the site that I have created in dedication to this pairing and this fanfic!**

For the link just visit my profile, the site I made is called "Tears Of An Avenger And An Angel," I hope to hear from you in the forums and in my guest book.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter Five:**** Lonely Mind**

"_I'm here without you baby._

_But you're still on my lonely mind,_

_I think about you baby,_

_And I dream about you all the time._

_I'm here without you baby._

_But you're still with me in my dreams,_

_And tonight it's only you and me." _

- Here Without You - 3 Doors Down

Sakura stood atop of the carvings in the mountainside that overlooked the Konoha. Looking down it she threw her leaf village headband off the edge. "Well this is what it's come down to," she said seriously as she closed her eyes as the cooling air circled around her. _'If I can't be happy…If he can't apologize…then death is the only way,' _she thought to herself as she stepped off the edge of the mountainside.

"No!" a masculine voice echoed through the air as a strong hand gripped her own, preventing her from falling all the way down as she dangled off the mountainside.

Looking up she realised it was Sasuke.

Beads of sweat formed on his face, as he struggled to pull her back onto the safety of stable grounds. "Why did you just try to jump?" he asked frustratedly as he finally pulled her up, ignoring her silent protest.

She glared at him, "You had no right to stop me!"

His eyebrow rose, "Well you had no right to take the easy way out!"

"It's my life!" she yelled back at him.

He smiled sadly, "Sakura…"

Her face relaxed. "Hmm?" she mumbled as she looked into his dark eyes.

"I'm sorry that I left all those years back," he said sadly, pausing for a moment as he looked into her watery eyes, "I really am sorry…"

Sakura smiled as she walked forward and embraced him.

Sakura blinked tiredly as her dream world faded away. _'Why is it never real?'_ She groaned and rolled over in her bed, suddenly feeling another leg in her bed. Her eyes widened as she bolted upright, and pulled back the covers to see Naruto curled up sleeping at the other end of her bed. "NARUTO!" she screamed as she jumped out of bed.

"Ack!" he yelled as he jumped up and looked at her dazedly as he rubbed his eyes. "What's with all the screaming?" he asked tiredly as he yawned.

Her eyes widened, "Wait! We didn't do anything did we?" she asked as Naruto opened his mouth to reply but she cut him off as she pointed accusingly at him, "Naruto I told you last night that you could sleep here…But I didn't say you could sleep in my bed!"

He blinked numerous times. "We didn't do anything Sakura," he replied honestly.

"Thank God," she whispered as a relieved sigh escaped her lips. "Now do you mind leaving so I can get changed!" she yelled.

Naruto scrambled to his feet and fled the room, not wanting to get Sakura into an even worse mood than the one she was already in, _'What's wrong with her this morning? I wonder if it has something to do with her crying in her sleep last night…'_

Sakura sighed as she sat on the cold wooden floor in her room. _'There's so much I need to do today…I need to train my team for starters, then visit Ino in town, sharpen and clean my weapons as well as avoid Sasuke…'_ she smiled sadly remembering her dream. _'Will he ever be able to bring himself to apologize to me in person?'_ she wondered as she got to her feet and changed into her training clothes, _'Yeah right, dream on Sakura. He may have changed a little but Uchiha Sasuske is still Uchiha Sasuke…' _

Tying her hair into a high pony tail it cascaded down her back, as she quickly checked her appearance in the mirror and then picked up her Zais, which were situated in the right corner of her bedroom which were given to her as a present from Tsuande for her last birthday. _'I'm not even hungry this morning…I think I'll just train a little by myself before I train my team,'_ she thought as she walked from her room, downstairs into the kitchen and out into the backyard.

The rays of the summer sun warmed the air around her as she stepped out into the light and shielded her eyes from its intensity. _'I'm not going to stop training myself until I stop thinking of Sasuke. I'm not going to let him take over my thoughts, because he's not a major part of my life any longer…'_ she told herself, as she took a stance and started to weave her heavy Zais in and out of her fingers as she did a somersault backwards and dropped into a low horse stance.

Naruto sighed as he secretly watched Sakura from the kitchen window. He had to admit it, he was starting to wish Uchiha Sasuke had never returned to the Konoha and he hadn't even seen him yet. Naruto winced as he watched Sakura almost stab her leg with the blades of her Zais, _'She's so out of it. The Sakura I know would never be that clumsy. And her nightmare last night…I should've asked her about it, but she cried in her sleep and whimpered Sasuke's name. I've got to talk to him; Sasuke's got a lot of making-up to do.'_ With a quick glance back at Sakura Naruto walked through the house and out the front door, heading off in the direction of Sasuke's house.

The wooden gate of Sakura's home creaked as Uchiha Sasuke strolled through its gates, with his hands in his pockets. "So this is where Sakura lives. It's rather nice," he whispered as he looked up at the two storey house on the large block of land before him.

'_Maybe I shouldn't have asked people where she lives. I upset her yesterday,' _he thought with a sigh as he looked down to see that he was already at the front door. Taking a deep breath he knocked at the large wooden door, _'No why should I be hesitant? I'm just trying to apologize; I mean I never do that! So why can't she just accept my apology?'_ He continued to knock at the front door as it creaked open causing his eyes to widen, _'Sakura left the door unlocked?' _he looked around him to see if there was anyone behind him, seeing no one he smiled slightly as he opened the door even more, _'Ok I'll let myself in then,' _he thought as he slowly made his way through her clean and organised house.

Upon reaching the kitchen his eyes widened as he was confronted by a kitchen that looked like ground zero, "Naruto," he stated immediately as he recognised the mess.

"What are you doing in here Kon'aro!" Masakazu yelled coldly from the doorway, as he glared at the intruder. **(AN: ****kon'aro**** means 'you bastard' in japanese)**

Sasuke's eyes widened as he turned to face the male youth. _'He has a bad attitude,'_ Sasuke noted silently as he glared back at the young boy, "What's it to you? Who are you anyway kozou?" **(AN: kozou means 'brat' in japanese)**

"Its common courtesy to give your _own_ name before you ask someone else's," the young boy said coldly as he approached Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes widened, _'I said that to Neji once…'_ he thought to himself as he remembered back to the Chunin Exams…

"_Hey, you. Over here! What's your name?" Neji demanded from his position in the corridor as he looked at Sasuke expectantly._

_Sasuke looked in Neji's direction. "It's common courtesy to give your __own__ name before you ask someone else's," he replied coldly._

"_Hey, you're a rookie, right? How old are you anyway?" Neji asked angrily._

_Sasuke smiled unimpressedly as he turned his back to Neji. "I'm not obliged to answer," he replied as he walked over to Sakura and Naruto._

Sasuke smiled slightly for a moment as he walked right past the young ninja. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke, I guess you already know alot about me since you just quoted me…" He whispered as he passed the young boy.

The boy spun around looking expectantly at Sasuke. "You can't go into the backyard Sakura-sensei is training!" he exclaimed.

Sasuke's lips curved upwards in a strange smile. "That's ok. She won't mind," he replied as he walked outside as a rustle of leaves sounded from the left of him, when he looked he realised that nothing was there causing his heart to pick up pace as he took a stance. _'Where is she?'_ he wondered as he activated his sharingan.

Suddenly Sakura jumped from the roof of her house wiping Sasuke out as he fell heavily to the ground. She had his head between her knees, and one sai pressed against his throat while the other was pulled back in the air ready to strike.

Her eyes widened. "SASUKE?" she exclaimed as she got off his chest.

Getting back to his feet Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "That was a nice hello," he said with a great deal of sarcasm in his voice.

"How did you find out where I live and get into my house?" she demanded as she clumsily hid her weapons behind her back.

He sighed. "I asked around to find out where you lived, and I got into your house because you carelessly left the door unlocked," he replied casually.

"But I always lock it…" Her eyes narrowed, "…Naruto must've gone out."

He couldn't help but snicker at her priceless expression, _'Naruto must be the worst person to live with. Especially for Sakura, they're complete opposites she's so organised and Naruto, well he's careless and messy.'_

She rubbed her temples as she sighed in frustration. "What did you want Sasuke?" she asked nervously as she looked up into his dark eyes.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Angel Of Sincerity:** So how was it?

Please REVIEW, even if it's short, I don't care. I want to know what each and every one of you thinks of my fan-fic. I don't mind if it's an anonymous review either by the way.

**Hint:** The more reviews I get, the quicker I will update. So if you liked it tell your friends about it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'Naruto' if I did Sasuke would've kissed Sakura the night he left the konha.

**Angel of Sincerity:** Hey everyone thanks for all you lovely reviews they make me smile every time I read them. I hope you all like this chaper as much or more than all the previous ones because the story is starting to kick in right….NOW! oh and _SharinganAngel _your gonna like what lies in future chapters…lol

This chapter is dedicated to…**you.broke.a.promise**

Thanks for your awesome reviews guys!

Try to see if you can be the one who's

name is up here next chapter, and guess

what, all you have to do is…

REVIEW!

If I think yours is the nicest

Or most helpful I will choose you!

**Reccomened Songs:**

- Take Me Away - Avril Lavigne

- Breakdown - Breaking Benjamin

- Wait For You - Elliott Yamin

- Are You Ready - 3 Days Grace

**Please visit the site that I have created in dedication to this pairing and this fanfic!**

For the link just visit my profile, the site I made is called "Tears Of An Avenger And An Angel," I hope to hear from you in the forums and in my guest book.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter Six:**** Letter?**

"_What I found in this town  
I'm heading for a breakdown  
What's that sound, you're so loud  
I'm heading for a breakdown__."_

Breakdown - Breaking Benjamin

_**She rubbed her temples as she sighed in frustration. "What did you want Sasuke?" she asked nervously as she looked up into his dark eyes.**_

Sasuke sighed effortlessly as he placed his hands in the pockets of his pants. "So Naruto lives with you does he?" he asked enviously avoiding the question at hand.

"No!" she replied quickly. Too quickly, she noted as she mentally kicked herself. "He just seems the treat my estate as a second home…" she continued.

He remained silent as he nodded. _'This was a mistake…I probably don't feel for her the way I think I do,'_ he thought as he pulled a odd face, _'If I don't like her the way I think I do why did our greeting feel so…so…'_ he paused as he remembered their meeting the day before;

_Sasuke sighed as he walked toward the leaf village ninja academy. 'This place holds so many memories…' He thought with a chuckle, remembering how naive his he and his old team mates were back when they had first graduated from the academy._

_Suddenly a pink blur caught his eye, as he saw a pink haired woman race over to, and sit down on the swing opposite the academy. His eyes widened, 'Sakura!' his mind screamed. 'Should I go over to her though?' he wondered as he took hesitant step forward, 'She probably doesn't want to see me…I have to at least try,' he concluded as he slowly approached her from behind._

_His body quaked with fear, not the sort of fear that he felt when he was near his devious brother Uchiha Itachi, but a new fear from an unknown feeling that he'd never experienced before. Opening his mouth seemed to be the next logical step as, "Sakura," slipped from his tongue, not even bothering to consider the next step in his oh so brilliant plan._

_She jumped with surprise as she turned to face him. Her tear filled green orbs glowed as they widened and she walked over to him._

_He looked at his feet for a moment before looking back into her eyes. "Don't cry," he whispered as he saw her lips shaking._

_She remained silent as she slowly reached out and cupped his right cheek. Bringing tears to her eyes, as her lips trembled and he placed one of his own hands atop of her hand which was cupping one of his cheeks._

"_I wasn't planing on leaving the village until I at least saw you, Sakura," he said truthfully as his eyes glimmered sadly. 'Why did I say that? What on earth am I doing?' he wondered as he smiled nervously, ignoring the odd feeling in his chest._

"_Sasuke-kun…" she whispered as she took another step forward and rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace. Both of them releasing year's worth of held back emotions, as leaves from the tree above them showered down upon them._

'_Why did it feel so natural?' _he wondered as he looked back at Sakura who was looking at him oddly.

She raised an eyebrow, "Are you ok?"

"hn," he mumbled as he held his head high in the air. _'You have no idea…Then again you aren't exactly happy at the moment either, which is my fault…how surprising…'_ he thought sadly.

She snorted at his reply, "Doesn't seem like you've changed at all Sasuke, unlike what your letter claimed."

His head snapped in her direction, "What letter?"

She laughed, "What letter…"

He looked at her worriedly.

"What letter?" She asked confusedly, "What do you mean, 'what letter?' The letter you sent me three days ago."

His eyes widened as he swore and walked over to her so she was within earshot. "I sent you no letter. I didn't even know where you lived, remember…" he whispered.

Her eyes widened as she looked up at him in shock as her hear picked up pace. "I think it's time to go inside…" she whispered back.

Sasuke smiled slightly as they briskly walked inside her house.

Upon closing the back door, they walked into the living room in the centre of Sakura's house.

Racing to the windows in the room Sakura closed the blinds. "Masakazu! Yuuto! Mina!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs.

A patter of feet raced down the staircase as Mina and Yuuto entered the room followed by a pair of slower footsteps which turned out to be Masakazu, who upon entering the room glared at Sasuke.

"Close all the blinds and lock all the doors! Get ready for Formation #9!" she said sternly as she pointed towards the doorway as their eyes widened and they raced out of the room to do as they were told without question, realising the seriousness in their sensei's voice.

Sasuke looked over at Sakura oddly, "Formation #9?"

She smiled slightly. "Formation #9. Do or die situation. My students all have particular roles in each formation from #1 through to #30," she replied panicky as she opened a large wooden chest in the back corner of the room opening it to reveal various Japanese style weapons.

"Well I see you're still very organised…" he concluded as he walked over to her, "So what are these for?"

Sakura shivered. _'I don't need to deal with this right now!'_ her mind screamed as she picked up two katanas. "Do you know how to use one of these still?" she asked as she held out a silver and gold handled katana in his direction.

He smiled slightly sensing her discomfort. "Of course," he replied casually, "Do you honestly think I could've killed Orochimaru if I didn't know how to use a katana? I wouldn't have lived to even consider it, because they would've killed me for being pathetic o-"

"Ok I get it!" she snapped.

He raised an eyebrow as he snorted. "It's…Itachi…Who's done this you know…" he said slowly referring to the letter.

Sakura looked over at Sasuke guiltily. _'I shouldn't have snapped at him…It's just that he's talking so calmly about Orochimaru and everything is so weird still…'_ She thought. "Itachi…" she whispered as if she were straining her mind to remember Itachi's strengths and weaknesses, "Do you think he was following you?"

"I doubt it," Sasuke replied as he snorted. "He probably got someone else to do it for him. But he's definitely behind this. The others wouldn't do it after I killed Orochimaru…They know what it would mean," he replied coldly as looked away and his hands on the Katana's hilt tightened, until they turned white.

She sighed as she looked at his stern face. "Sasuke…" she whispered as she looked away.

He remained silent as he looked at her expectantly.

Taking a deep breath she clenched her fists. "Why?" she mumbled, "Why didn't you take me with you when you left the Konoha?"

Sasuke let out an annoyed sigh as he took a few steps forward. "You know why," he replied.

"No I don't," she grumbled as she looked at him annoyedly, "When I asked you to take me with you, you to told me I was…" she paused as she fought back tears, "…You said…You said _'After all this time, You're still annoying'_ and then you said _'Thank-you'_ If you ask me, that doesn't explain anything," she replied hurtly as her eyes narrowed.

Silence filled the room as they stood there for long moments before the creaking of the floorboards in the hallway interrupted their thoughts.

'_That was too loud to be the kids. It has to be an adult,'_ Sakura's eyes widened. _'Crap! Where are the kids?'_ she panicked, _'I was too caught up with my disappointment and confusion about Sasuke to remember that they should be back by now…' _Unsheathing her Katana she jumped behind the couch.

Sasuke edged towards the doorway.

"What are you doing!" she snarled worriedly.

Raising a finger to his lips Sasuke glared at her like he did in the old days. "It's ok…Remember Orochimaru was my sensei," he whispered just loud enough for her to hear as he continued toward the doorway.

Her heart picked up pace, _'I don't care if Orochimaru was his sensei! I couldn't care more if a hamster was his sensei!' _she thought angrily,_ 'All ninjas are taught as academy students never approach an enemy that isn't in your view! Is he trying to get himself killed?'_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Angel of Sincerity:** So how was it?

Please review, even if it's short, I don't care. I want to know what each and every one of you thinks of my fan-fic. I don't mind if it's an anonymous review either by the way.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'Naruto' if I did Sakura would've been a stronger person in the first 3 series and Sasuke would love her for it!

**Angel of Sincerity:** I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the next one especially because HERE COMES THE FIGHTS!! I love fight scenes so get used to it lol.

This chapter is dedicated to…**MimoriFanForever**

_Thanks for your many reviews! They were great and extremely helpful!_

Thanks for your awesome reviews guys!

Try to see if you can be the one who's

name is up here next chapter, and guess

what, all you have to do is…

REVIEW!

If I think yours is the nicest

Or most helpful I will choose you!

**Recommended Songs:**

- Fallen - Symphony X

- Firefly - Breaking Benjamin

- Last Resort - Papa Roach

- Are You Ready - 3 Days Grace

**Please visit the site that I have created in dedication to this pairing and this fanfic!**

For the link just visit my profile, the site I made is called "Tears Of An Avenger And An Angel," I hope to hear from you in the forums and in my guest book.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter Seven:**** The Smell of Blood**

"_In the night, my army's rage and fury_

_burning my shadow into the land, _

_Vengeance by my hand."_

Fallen - Symphony X

**Her heart picked up pace, **_**'I don't care if Orochimaru was his sensei, I couldn't care more if a hamster was his sensei!' **_**she thought angrily,**_** 'All ninjas are taught as academy students never approach an enemy that isn't in your view! Is he trying to get himself killed?'**_

A loud crackling noise sounded from the hallway as it filled with smoke from a smoke bomb.

Sasuke cursed as he disappeared into thin air.

'_Where did Sasuke go? What do we do about the kids?'_ Inner Sakura panicked as she bit down on her lip.

Suddenly a shriek sounded from the hall way causing the hairs at the back of Sakura's neck to stand on end as her eyes widened, and she jumped over the couch towards the source, "I don't care if this is stupid! I've got to protect them!" she whispered as she drew her katana stopping dead in her tracks as she reached the staircase as he breathing got heavier in fear.

'_Shouldn't we have seen someone by now? The cry wasn't that far away...'_ inner Sakura whispered as she trembled.

Quickly making a hand sign she back up against a wall as she whispered, "Shadow Clone Jutsu," as 6 other Sakura's appeared. She sighed in relief for a moment as she slowly tried to open the window on the wall behind her with out turning around, giving the intruder the opportunity that they needed.

Just as the window opened entirely, hot breath graced upon her neck while the cold blade of a kunai was pressed against her throat, causing her to shiver as her eyes widened causing her to lose control of her Shadow Clone Jutsu as all 6 disappeared due to her shock, leaving her practically defenceless. They knew she was going to do this, they were waiting outside. But how did they know?

"Haruno Sakura…" the man said huskily as he pressed the kunai a little harder against her throat causing blood to trickle onto the blade as she mentally kicked her self for falling into their trap, "You have something that we want."

She blinked in confusion as the air around her slowly cleared. "I what?" she asked unsurely as she gripped her katana's hilt, there was time to kill this man, this intruder after she knew what he wanted.

He laughed as she felt his nose press against her the back of her neck as his tongue playfully licked her collarbone. "Tell Uchiha Sasuke I know he's nearby," he replied as he bit her neck causing her to yelp in pain as she bled a little.

'_KILL HIM NOW! CHA!'_ inner Sakura yelled as her eyes glowed in rage.

Sakura looked into the living room opposite her, "Sasuke?" she whispered as she closed her eyes in humiliation, _'He's after Sasuke…What do I do? What do I say?' _she wondered angrily as she lifted the hilt of her katana slightly. "Sasuke's not here I haven't seen him for years!" she lied.

In a puff of smoke another ninja appeared next to her, this time inside the house as he snatched her katana paralysing her with fear. "You weren't about to attack my friend here were you?" he asked with a smirk a he held up the katana so his team mate could see it.

'_Shit!'_ Inner Sakura cursed as she felt her body stiffen in fear, _'We're unarmed and can't move this isn't good. This isn't good at all!'_

"Planing on killing me were you?" her attacker asked as he climbed through the window with surprisingly great ease, as the kunai slanted upwards against her throat and buried itself a little more as she moaned. He smirked "I think I'll have to teach you a lesson, Haruno Sakura. Though I thought you would've put up more of a fight," he said with a laugh, "I guess the rumours were wrong."

His team mate laughed as he clicked his fingers another ninja appeared in a puff of smoke. "Any luck?" he asked coldly as he arched a brow.

The other ninja shook his head, "No Senseii."

'_Sensei?'_ Sakura noted silently as she shivered, '_Are all of these guys' even full fledged ninja?'_

The ninja that was referred to as 'Sensei' sighed as he reached for his kunai and slit the other ninja's left arm. "Next time you disappoint me I'll lop that arm off," he said coldly as the younger ninja yelped in pain and fell into a bow, his eyes not rising from the ground in a display of respect and humiliation, "You got it?"

"Yes Sensei…" the boy murmured.

Sakura's eyes widened at the scene before her. How could any teacher, do that to a student and expect that they learn from it? It was abuse, not teaching under any circumstances surely.

As if sensing her unease the 'Sensei' made his way over to Sakura and attempted to grab her by the jaw, but she bit his hand before he did so. Snapping his head back in her direction his eyes glowed in fury and without any remorse or second thoughts he clobbered her head with his left fist, causing her head to snap forward deepening her wound in her neck as it hit the kunai.

He smirked as he looked down at her. "No one does that to me you slut!" he spat venomously as he glared at her.

"Leave her alone!" A girl called as a patter of feet sounded from the stairway and soon after in various directions all around them.

Sakura to blinked a few times as she struggled to hold her head up, _'The kids! No they can't get hurt!'_

One of the ninja's laughed. "Child's play! Do you seriously really believe that we will be defeated, by you using a simple Camouflage Jutsu against us?" he asked coldly.

Suddenly a rush of many footsteps circled around the three intruding ninja's and Sakura, followed by a heavier tread emerging from the living area.

"Don't even think about how to escape. Your lives are already the compensation for the harm you've caused Sakura," Sasuke snarled as he became visible, clutching his katana as his face became a mask of horror and vengeance as he extended his free arm and lunged at the ninja holing a kunai against Sakura's throat, slicing his head off as his blood sprayed all over Sasuke as he glared at his opponents unfazed by the fact that he caught and killed one of the intruders when they were off guard.

Sakura stumbled forward as she ripped off a section of her dress and tied it around her neck in an attempt to clot the blood seeping from the deep wound her neck. "Thanks," she mumbled tiredly as she regained her movement that she had lost only minutes earlier due to fear.

One of the ninja's snorted. "Nobu wasn't needed. Either is Fukumi here," the ninja said coldly as his eyes narrowed, "You will never beat me. No matter how many of you there are. That is something else I will not allow!"

Extending her left arm Sakura took a taijutsu stance as she glared at her foes ignoring the fact that her neck was throbbing and her body was trembling from shock of Sasuke's reappearance, "I'd like to see you prove that!"

Sasuke glanced at her from the corner of his left eye as he activated his Sharingan. _'Is she really going to fight? Wait! Is that a taijutsu stance? Since when did Sakura know any good taijutsu?'_ he wondered as he looked at her worriedly, _'Maybe I should keep a close eye on her. I'll do more than murder these guys if they do so much as cut her skin once more if that is possible!'_

Suddenly Masakazu, Yuuto and Mina and numerous shadow clones appeared in a circle around the two imposing ninja, Sasuke and Sakura.

'_Lucky we revised battle strategies last week,'_ Sakura thought with a grin.

"You better get ready…" Mina and her shadow clones yelled as she charged her chakra in her left hand while reaching for her Kunai with the other.

"…Because there's a big dose of…" Yuuto added as he and his shadow clones prepared an unknown jutsu.

"…Revenge coming back at you!" Masakazu finished as he took his signature stance as he held his wooden staff. His right leg firmly placed down on the ground as his left leg was bent and brought up so that he was balancing, and his arms stretched out above his head with the wooden staff tilted towards the ground.

The enemy ninja's smirked as they took their own respective stances one of them clutching the katana that was taken from Sakura earlier.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Angel of Sincerity:** So how was it?

Please review, even if it's short, I don't care. I want to know what each and every one of you thinks of my fan-fic. I don't mind if it's an anonymous review either by the way.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'Naruto' if I did my fanfic wouldn't be a fanfic, it would be a transcript lol…Does that make any sense?

**Angel of Sincerity:** Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter and for the new reviews for past chapters too guys!

This chapter is dedicated to…**Sony89**

Thanks for your awesome reviews guys!

Try to see if you can be the one who's

name is up here next chapter, and guess

what, all you have to do is…

REVIEW!

If I think yours is the nicest

Or most helpful I will choose you!

**Recommended Songs:**

- Runaway - Linkin Park

- Guilty - The Rasmus

- Breathing - Stereomud

- Lucifers Angel – The Ramus

**Please visit the site that I have created in dedication to this pairing and this fanfic!**

For the link just visit my profile, the site I made is called "Tears Of An Avenger And An Angel," I hope to hear from you in the forums and in my guest book.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter Eight:**To Protect the Life of Someone Precious

"_I wanna know the truth,  
Instead of wondering why,  
I wanna know the answers,  
No more lies."_

Runaway – Linkin Park

**The enemy ninja's smirked as they took their own respective stances one of them clutching the katana that was taken from Sakura earlier. **

The wind from the open window gently roused the sheer curtain on one side of it, blowing it up between the small distance between Sakura, Sasuke and their enemies.

'_What are we waiting for lets do this!'_ Inner Sakura screamed as she let out a war cry.

Sakura was starting to wonder the exact same thing as she looked around the room. Sure she was glad that they had found whoever was stalking them or Sasuke, but her house was sure to be left in ruins if Sasuke and her students were going to be as relentless as they usually were. Turning to Sasuke, Sakura was met by his seemingly worried yet unsure gaze, she snorted as she faced their enemies once more. "Don't even think of interfering when I fight Sasuke," she said coldly as he raised a brow and lowered his katana slightly, "Or I'll make you regret it." With that said Sakura raced at their enemies screaming, "Team Haruno, lets go!"

"YEAH!!" the students yelled in unison.

Mina and her shadow clones raced forward throwing small balls of chakra at their opponent, followed by a kunai causing all of the attacks to shower down upon the enemy, as he dodged them effortlessly causing her to gasp in horror as her clones vanished.

The ninja's eyes narrowed as he disappeared. Reappearing closer to her as he pulled his katana back and striking forward stabbing Mina in the arm as she moved slightly, narrowly missing a near fatal blow that was originally aimed at her chest.

Seeing this Sakura gasped and threw herself at the enemy ninja as she screamed "Team Haruno, Battle Formation #7!"

Masakazu and Yuuto raced to Mina's side covering her sides as she cried out in pain.

'_Sakura? How can this be the same Sakura I used to know?'_ Sasuke wondered as he lunged at the ninja with a deep cut in his arm as he swung his katana in a butterfly formation.

The enemy ninja Fukumi (as the other ninja called him), leapt backwards as he laughed strangely.

Ignoring this Sasuke charged his chakra in his feet and leapt from the ground towards his enemy. Throwing a roundhouse kick as he swiftly brought his katana down at the same time, only to have his enemy use a replacement jitsu causing all his attacks to miss once again.

"Is this all the great Uchiha can do? Swing a Katana?" Fukumi teased as he landed on the staircase railing nearby.

Letting out a throaty growl, Sasuke's eyes narrowed. If there was anything he hated more than an enemy ninja, it was an enemy ninja who taunted their competition. Forcing himself to calm down Sasuke smiled slightly, "The same goes for you I suppose. I expected ninjas sent by my brother to be able to do more than dodge attacks. Then again my brother is a tool…so it would make sense for him to send such jokes after me."

Fukumi's eyes widened as he lifted his head as his face turned into a mask of horror. "How dare you speak of Itachi-sama that way! You will pay for your impudence!" he bellowed as he disappeared.

Raising his katana Sasuke smiled, _'Provoking my enemy isn't usually my style but for my brother's cronies, I'm willing to make an exception.'_

Upon coming in contact with her enemy Sakura started to charge her chakra for her Iron Fist style fighting as she smiled and threw jumping snap kick. _'Lucky I got lessons from Rock Lee for a whole two years,'_ Inner Sakura noted.

The enemy ninja looked at her oddly. "Come on this is pathetic," he said quickly as he threw numerous kunai towards her.

Sakura smiled as she quickly did the hand sign for the replacement jitsu as she disappeared.

"KUSO!" The ninja swore as he turned around as she smashed into him, her kick coming from the ground as it sent him flying smashing into the door frame his back cracked and the katana he had taken from Sakura went flying from his hand landing near her feet.

**(AN: 'Kuso' means 'Shit' in Japanese)**

Sasuke's sharingan eyes scanned the room anxiously as his heart picked up pace.

Suddenly his enemy grabbed him by his hair as he reappeared behind him, grabbing one of Sasuke's free arms with his other hand as he twisted it causing Sasuke to wince in pain. "Lets see you try and kill me now Uchiha!" he yelled.

Sasuke looked over to Sakura who was glaring at her opponent. "Hey Sakura-san!" he yelled as he smiled.

She looked over at him shockedly as she started to run towards him but he indicated with his free hand for her to stay still.

"How much do you love this house?" he asked as he smirked.

Confusion rushed through her mind as she looked back at him for a short moment before smiling slightly, finally realising what he had in mind. "I can always get a new one," she replied quickly, _'I can't get another Sasuke though…'_ she thought grimly as she watched him holding back his pain.

Sasuke smiled as he looked up at Fukumi. "Well I have a surprise for you then asshole!" he spat as he brought his other hand up to his mouth, "Fire Element, Grand Fireball Jitsu!" he screamed as a burst of fire came from his mouth, smashing into Fukumi and burning the curtain behind them as he fell backwards motionless with a extremely charred and bloody face. Sasuke smirked as he stepped over Fukumi's body, "As I said you were a joke, clearly not worthy of being called a ninja."

Masakazu's lips trembled as with his back towards Mina as he clutched at his staff. "Mina?" he whispered as he bit down on is bottom lip.

Her watery eyes shot up as she looked at his back unsurely, "huh?"

"Will you be ok if I leave you and Yuuto here?" he asked unsurely as he looked over at Sakura and one of the enemy ninja.

"Masa-kun you mustn't! I couldn't lay a scratch on him! You could get killed!" she cried as she placed her hand of her good arm on his shoulder as she rested her head against his neck.

He sighed, "Mina?"

"Hn?" she mumbled sadly as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I have to do this," he continued, "To protect the life of someone precious," he added as he looked over at her hand on his shoulder as he smiled and kissed the hand lightly. "I'm sorry," he added as he spun his staff and somersaulted forward at he brought it up smashing Sakura's injured opponent on the head as he slid onto the ground oncemore.

Mina's eyes widened in shock of what he had just said and done to her and of what he had just done to one of the enemy ninja. "Be careful!" she screamed before she bit down on her bottom lip.

"Masakazu!" Sakura yelled as her eyes widened. "I told you to go into formation!" she screamed angrily "Why can't you do as I tell you for once! Stop trying to be like Sasuke-kun!" she screamed as tears formed in her angry eyes.

Sasuke 's head snapped in Masakazu and Sakura's direction, "So that's why he quoted me…"

"_What are you doing in here __Kon'aro__!" Masakazu yelled coldly from the doorway, as he glared at the intruder. __**(AN: **__**kon'aro**__** means 'you bastard' in japanese)**_

_Sasuke's eyes widened as he turned to face the male youth. 'He has a bad attitude,' Sasuke noted silently as he glared back at the young boy, "What's it to you? Who are you anyway kozou?" __**(AN: kozou means 'brat' in japanese)**_

"_Its common courtesy to give your __own__ name before you ask someone else's," the young boy said coldly as he approached Sasuke._

_Sasuke smiled slightly for a moment as he walked right past the young ninja. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke, I guess you already know alot about me since you just quoted me…" He whispered as he passed the young boy._

The enemy ninja growled as his eyes snapped in Masakazu's direction. "You little brat!" he spat coldly as he brought his leg up and scooped Masakazu's causing him to fall on to his back as his pole rolled out of reach.

Masakazu's eyes widened as he looked up at the ninja, "Crap!"

The ninja smirked as he drove his elbow into the younger boy's chest, causing blood to spray from his mouth and the ninja kicked Masakazu's unconscious body out of the way.

"Masa-kun!" Mina screeched as she tried run towards Masakazu's unconscious body but was held back by Yuuto.

"Sensei won't like it if we disobey her as well…" he whispered.

Mina dropped her head and remained still.

The enemy ninja smiled slightly. "I have to admit that kid had more of a chance of killing me than you, his own sensei," he said with a laugh as he cracked his neck and looked over at Sakura, "Oh well it seems this is going to be over sooner than I thought…" he said as he charged a dark ball of energy at his side.

Panicking Sakura's mind raced as she tried to suppose a strategy and looked away.

Kneeling down Sasuke charged his chakra secretly behind his back.

Suddenly the enemy ninja threw numerous shuriken at Sakura. "This is what you get for not paying attention to your opponent!" he yowled.

Sakura slowly looked up to see numerous shuriken and shadow shuriken flying towards her giving her little reaction time as they all made a direct hit as she stumbled backwards letting out a muffled scream as her blood splattered as the shuriken dug into various parts of her upper torso, including her left cheek. Hesitantly she bulled out numerous shuriken as she groaned in pain and shot a toxic glare at the enemy ninja.

Sasuke's head snapped up as he ran in front of Sakura with his arms stretched out. "I'll handle this guy, Sakura get back!"

Sakura's eyes widened in awe as she obeyed and stepped out of the way, Sasuke clearly had a plan, and despite what she said earlier he was still eager to protect and help her. She sighed, _'Those words I said earlier were most definitely empty ones…'_

Stretching out two fingers on his left side, Sasuke extended his left arm and gathered his chidori at their tips, while he got 5 Shuriken out of his pouch at his waist with the other hand.

The other ninja looked at him oddly, "What on earth is this!" he panicked not recognising the jitsu.

Ignoring the words of his opponent Sasuke spun around in an anti-clockwise direction at a high speed using the power of his sharigan, until a circle of pure chidori energy had surrounded him then he released his Shuriken into the chidori energy circle.

The enemy ninja's eyes widened as he looked down at his forming dark energy ball, "It's not charging quick enough!" he screamed as he looked from his attack to Sasuke continuously.

A smirk crept onto Sasuke's lips as he moved into a low horse stance he causing the chidori circle to develop into a cyclone of pure energy, while he balanced the original chidori energy ball on his finger tips as he suddenly smashed his hands together with two fingers extended from each hand, aiming at his opponent as the attack was released, blasting the enemy ninja into the other room, his body a bloody and shredded mess.

"You still can't win!" he screamed as he struggled to sit up, "Women can't be ninja! It doesn't work that way, I bet you can't even bring yourself to kill a man you let the Uchiha do I for you!"

"You're right about one thing…" Sakura mumbled as her head dropped and her eyes darkened, "…I can't bring myself to kill a man…" her back arched as her face rose smiling manically, "But my other self can!" she said coldly as she let Inner Sakura give the directions as she picked up the katana that he had stolen from her and then dropped soon after. Looking at it she smiled and threw it at him making a direct hit as it buried itself in his chest as his body fell limp.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Angel of Sincerity:** So how was it?

Please review, even if it's short, I don't care. I want to know what each and every one of you thinks of my fan-fic. I don't mind if it's an anonymous review either by the way.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'Naruto' if I did I would get up to mischief laughs evilly

**Angel of Sincerity:** Thanks for all the reviews it's greatly appreciated. In most of the reviews I was asked questions such as, _"__How come regular Sakura can't kill someone?__"_ and _"__What's going to happen next with the kids and Sasuke?__"_ I must say I laughed at this smiles guys do you really think I'd give the story away just like that? But anyway some of these questions are answered in this chapter...but not all of them lol.

Remember keep the reviews flowing into my inbox and I will keep updating…hopefully more regularly now lol.

This chapter is dedicated to…**-kay-kay-chan-**

Thanks for your awesome reviews guys!

Try to see if you can be the one who's

name is up here next chapter, and guess

what, all you have to do is…

REVIEW!

If I think yours is the nicest

Or most helpful I will choose you!

**Recommended Songs:**

- Stay – Lisa Loeb

- What I've Done – Linkin Park

- With Or Without You – U2

- Your My Angel – Unwritten Law

**Please visit the site that I have created in dedication to this pairing and this fanfic!**

For the link just visit my profile, the site I made is called "Tears Of An Avenger And An Angel," I hope to hear from you in the forums and in my guest book.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter Nine:**Cursed and a Kiss?

"_I only know I had an angel with me now;  
and when I fall asleep you're all that I see.  
You're in my thoughts, and all of my prayers."_

Your My Angel – Unwritten Law

"**You're right about one thing…" Sakura mumbled as her head dropped and her eyes darkened, "…I can't bring myself to kill a man…" her back arched as her face rose smiling manically, "But my other self can!" she said coldly as she let Inner Sakura give the directions as she picked up the katana that he had stolen from her and then dropped soon after. Looking at it she smiled and threw it at him making a direct hit as it buried itself in his chest as his body fell limp.**

Mina instantly raced over to Masakazu's side, as hot tears streamed from her eyes while they shook. Moving him so his torso was resting flat across her lap, she started to tremble as she wiped away some of the blood that was still dripping down his chin, "Masa-kun!"

Sakura, Sasuke and Yuuto raced over to Mina, Sakura immediately taking charge as she knelt down and moved him from the younger girl's lap. "I'd say he punctured a lung…that would explain the heavy bleeding, so it's best if he leans against something so the blood doesn't obstruct his airway…" she noted as she looked down at the young boy, lifting up his top to see that his ribs were already bruising a terrible shade of green and purple. Cursing she extended her arms and pressed lightly on his ribcage as a green light emanated from her palms, a healing jitsu.

Biting down on her trembling lips Mina covered her eyes as she sobbed softly once more, "He can't go, he can't leave me."

Noticing this in the corner of his eye, Sasuke de-activated his sharingan and walked behind the younger girl placing a firm hand and on her shoulder, as she jumped slightly and looked up to meet his calm dark eyes. "Trust your sensei. She'll look after him, she looked after me when I was hurt many times…maybe not with a healing jitsu, but all the same, she looked after me and I lived to tell the tale…" Mina smiled slightly as Sasuke laughed, "Hell, even Naruto survived and he got cared for by her with and without magic."

Mina laughed at this as her smile grew and looked back over to Sakura, who seemed to be loosing her usually perfect posture as she slumped forward.

Moving her hands away Sakura smiled tiredly at Masakazu's now bruiseless ribs. "There we go…He'll be asleep for a while," she noted as she struggled to her feet only to have her knees buckle and to fall to the floor in a faint.

"Sakura!" Sasuke exclaimed as he rushed forward with Yuuto and Mina. Pressing two fingers against the side of her throat he sighed in relief at the sign of a steady pulse. "She's just warn out…" he noted thankfully as he carefully picked her up in both arms and turned to Yuuto and Mina, "Will you two be able to carry Masakazu to his room?" he asked as he looked down at Sakura's unconscious body limp in his arms, "I need to look after Sakura…"

Yuuto smiled and nodded. "We'll be ok…Sasuke," he replied shyly.

"Oh and another thing…" Sasuke drawled as he smiled slightly, "Don't let his leave his bed when he wakes up. He should probably stay in bed for 3 days."

A cheeky smile crossed Mina's lips, "Hmm I have an idea…"

Sasuke smiled a thankyou at the children, before turning sharply and carrying Sakura up the staircase with great haste. Upon reaching the top of the stairs he smiled immediately, guessing which door lead to Sakura's room as he recognised the Jasmine and tea tree oil scent it omitted faintly. Walking into her room he carefully lay her down on the soft cream and white sheets before looking around the room in great curiosity.

Walking over to her dressing table he noticed an old photo of team 7 causing him to smile sadly as he forced himself to look away from it. _'It's in the past…I can't change my actions now…'_ he reminded himself as he looked directly at a half open draw. Looking back at her sleeping figure on the bed he quickly decided that it was safe to go exploring in her draw as he pulled out a thick black journal, causing his eyes to widen with shock and interest, _'I wonder if she'd mind if I had a peek…' _he asked silently as he looked back over at the bed once more. Shrugging he slowly flipped open the black journal to the page which was marked with a yellow bookmark, the pages edges were slightly tattered and it looked as if someone, most likely Sakura had wanted to rip the page out, this only heightened his curiosity as he read the entry:

_Yet another day and no word from Sasuke…Why did he do this why? I told him I loved him, I told him I'd go with him, and yet he just had to leave me and without any proper reply…How dare he! How dare he treat me like this! He may not…he may never love me…but the Sasuke I love never completely turned his back on his friends, never!_

_I don't care about this mission any longer. If he wants to return he will, and when he does, or if he does I'm unsure how I'll act. One thing's for sure, and that's that no matter how much pain he's caused me, no matter how often I cry myself to sleep, I'm cursed to forever truly love an Uchiha._

Sasuke tried his hardest to read the rest of the diary entry but it was so smudged with tears that it was illegible. His eyes fell down as he stared sadly at the journal before him. _'She cried…she cried a lot. Look what I did to her, I messed around with her head,'_ glancing over at her sleeping figure he sighed sadly and snapped the journal shut, placing it back in the draw. _'There's no need to read anymore, I shouldn't have even read it…hmm I wonder why that page was bookmarked?' _He thought as hewandered back over to her bedside he noticed that she was shivering, looking around the room he quickly spotted a large grey blanket tossed on a chair nearby. Collecting it in his arms he walked back over to her side and spread it over her figure as a faint frown crossed her perfect lips.

"Promise me Sasuke…" she mumbled sleepily as she rolled on to her back and two tears rolled down her cheeks.

Sasuke's eyes softened as he looked down at his secret crush, feeling his heart break in two at the sight of her tears and her words. _'Oh god what have I done to you Sakura-san,'_ he thought sadly as he sat down on the edge of the bed, wiping away her tears. "I promise you, I'll never leave you again Sakura-san. Never again," he whispered as he placed a hand near her pillow, slowly letting his head drift closer until his lips lightly brushed against her own, while he closed his eyes and a light blush crossed his cheeks, _'I only wish I could tell you how much I love you Sakura-san.'_

Moving away from her, he let out a slow saddened sigh and walked over to the chair he had collected the blanket from and sat back on its cushioned surface. Folding his arms he dropped his head and hesitantly closed his eyes for a brief moment, as his dark bangs fell over his eyes obscuring his vision. _'I have to stay awake…'_ he reminded himself as he looked over at Sakura, _'I have to look after her and the kids…someone might come looking for the ninjas we dealt with…' _he thought as he yawned but despite how hard he fought to stay awake, he was fast asleep one minute later.

Hours later Masakazu awoke to a less pleasant situation. "THIS IS UNFAIR TREATMENT!" he yelled as he tried to wiggle out of the ropes wound rather tightly around his quilt and under his bed, preventing him from sitting up let alone leaving his bed.

Yuuto nervously looked over at Mina, who was trying not to laugh at the furious look spread across Masakazu's face. "Aww but Masa-kun, you have to stay in bed for 3 days. At least this way you won't be tempted as its almost impossible," she chimed as she walked over to his bed and sat on the edge as she pushed strands into an apex.

Masakazu moved uncomfortably, "Leave my hair alone…Its fine!"

She smiled, _'hmm…while he's like this maybe we can have some fun…'_ she noted evilly as she walked out of the room returning when she cradled a metal box in her hands.

Masakazu's eyes widened, "What on earth is in that?" he asked worriedly.

An evil smile passed over her usually gentle features. "Oh just a few things, you'll find out soon enough," she replied calmly as she edged closer to the bed ignoring the look of horror spread across her team mate's face.

Yuuto's jaw dropped, _'I'm so glad I'm not the one in Masakazu's place right now…'_ He thought as he sweat dropped.

Suddenly a heavy patter of feet sounded up the stair case as Naruto burst into the room. "WHAT HAP- huh?" he started to yell but stopped once seeing Masakazu grimacing, with his medium length hair tied in little red bows with red lipstick on his lips. Naruto bit down on his bottom lip as he fought desperately to hold back his amusement, "Uhh nice look you have there Masakazu…Err where's Sakura? What happened downstairs? There's three bodies and blood everywhere, not to mention all that broken furniture and what I suspect to be a scorch mark on the floor," he stated matter-of-factly, as he folded his arms impressed at the fact he remembered almost all the details he had noticed.

Mina looked sadly at Naruto. "Sensei wore herself out, so she's in her room sleeping. Sasuke's looking after her," she stated as Naruto sprinted from the room at the mention of Sasuke's name.

'_That's why that snake wasn't home! Wait until I get my hands on him! He better not have hurt Sakura-chan!'_ Naruto's mind screamed as he burst into the room to see Sakura sitting up in her bed with a puzzled look spread across her face, as she looked at Sasuke sleeping on the chair in the corner of the room.

Upon noticing Naruto's presence she smiled slightly, but it was evident she was confused. "Hey Naruto," she whispered tiredly.

Slowly approaching her bed he shot a glare at the sleeping Sasuke, who seemed to be the centre of Sakura's attention. "What happened? Are you ok?" he asked worriedly as he sat on the edge of her bed.

Sakura froze as she closed her eyes for a moment. "I think he kissed me…" she whispered.

"WHAT!" Naruto screamed, almost causing Sasuke to jump out of his skin as he woke to the sound of his old rival's voice.

"Dobe, so you decided to show up after all," Sasuke started as he placed both his hands in his pockets and approached Naruto, who was now standing next to Sakura's bed, his eye twitching as he recognised Sasuke's tone. "Too bad you're only like 3 hours late. Great timing for a _'hero'_ like yourself." he jeered.

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed in shock as she looked at him sternly.

"Sasuke…" Naruto growled animalisticly.

"You're sure going to save a lot of damsels in distress when you don't show up," Sasuke continued as he smiled mockingly.

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed. "Hey I wasn't exactly in distress!" she snapped, "…but I did appreciate the help. Thanks…" she continued in a mumble.

Sasuke flashed a toothy grin.

"Like you're one to talk about timing and arriving late!" Naruto snapped back finally.

Sasuke smiled. "Did it really take you that long to come up with a comeback?" He teased, "I think you're loosing your touch dobe."

"Yeah? Well at least I don't walk out on my friends and return years later! So shut up teme!" Naruto spat venomously.

"Naruto!" Sakura whined, "Stop it!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "At least I came back. I made a choice and in doing that I-"

"You broke your vow…WE KNOW!" Naruto exclaimed as his eyes narrowed.

"I SAID STOP FIGHTING!" Sakura screamed.

Raising an eyebrow Naruto reached forward a little, "uh Sakura-chan you actually didn't say 'stop fighting' you sai-"

"Naruto…" she mumbled annoyedly as she glared at him.

Naruto dropped his head as sighed.

Sasuke snickered to himself, _'It's just like old times…just with me having taken a little but complicated detour…'_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Angel of Sincerity:** So how was it?

Please review, even if it's short, I don't care. I want to know what each and every one of you thinks of my fan-fic. I don't mind if it's an anonymous review either by the way.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'Naruto' if I did I would get up to mischief laughs evilly

**Angel of Sincerity:** Wow thanks for the reviews you guys I'm glad that you're enjoying the story and even like my OC that I created. Oh and I was asked where Sai is lol believe me Sai will come soon not in this chappie though, but soon hehe.

This chapter is dedicated to…**KillerPotato**

Thanks for your awesome reviews guys!

Try to see if you can be the one who's

name is up here next chapter, and guess

what, all you have to do is…

REVIEW!

If I think yours is the nicest

Or most helpful I will choose you!

**Recommended Songs:**

- Through Glass - Stone Sour

- From Yesterday - 30 Seconds To Mars

- Me + You Breakdown - After The Fall

**Please visit the site that I have created in dedication to this pairing and this fanfic!**

For the link just visit my profile, the site I made is called "Tears Of An Avenger And An Angel," I hope to hear from you in the forums and in my guest book.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter Ten:**Insecurity and Heated Arguments

"_But this had been a sin of passion, _

_Not of principle, nor even purpose."_

- Nathaniel Hawthorne, _The Scarlet Letter_

Sakura let out a tired sigh as she slowly flicked back the blanket that was covering her and placed her feet on the floor. "I'm going to go check on Masakazu," she mumbled as she got to her feet only to stumble forward a little as Naruto and Sasuke moved forward catching her.

Naruto and Sasuke shot glares at one another.

"You aren't going anywhere Sakura-chan," Naruto said sternly as he practically snatched Sakura out of his rivals grasp, taking her back a little towards her bed.

Furrowing her eyebrows Sakura looked at him furiously, "I'm fine! Really I am! Now I need to go check on the kids and Masakazu beca-"

"Sakura…" Sasuke mumbled as he approached her, a cold look plastered across his features.

His intense gaze sent chills down her spine as she looked away momentarily, "Yeah?…That is my name…" she replied pertly as she glanced back at him with an equally cold look that basically had _'I know you kissed me before'_ written all over it.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly as he vigilantly grabbed her chin as he looked into her angry eyes unsurely, "…I need to talk to you later."

Naruto growled as he shoved Sasuke's shoulder. "Leave her alone teme!" he snapped as Sasuke moved away from Sakura and glared at Naruto. "You come back and suddenly you're fucking acting as if nothing happened since you left!" he yelled as his chakra levels rose, "Well let me tell you something Sasuke…ALOT HAS CHANGED!" he roared as he clenched his fists.

Sasuke grunted unamusedly as his sharingan flickered on as a precaution. "Something's will never change though…" Sasuke muttered as he started to walk out of the room.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked unsurely as he calmed down a little.

Looking back over his shoulder at Naruto, Sasuke's sharingan de-activated. "You'll work it out one day…" he replied icily as he walked out of the room.

Sakura's eyes widened as she trembled. _'I couldn't speak…The energy between the two of them just then was fearsome. If I talked who knows what might've happened…'_ she noted as she looked down at her shaky hands as she clenched them.

Naruto stormed out of the room after Sasuke. "SASUKE!" he shouted down the hallway.

Slowly Sakura got to her feet once more as she wobbly made her way towards Masakazu's room. _'Sasuke has some nerve! I mean who kisses someone when they're unconscious? I just want to wipe that smirk off his face!'_ she thought angrily as she reached her destination.

"SENSEI!" Mina exclaimed happily as tears streamed down her cheeks and she tackled Sakura's unstable body.

Crashing to the floor, Sakura winced in pain as her muscles spasmed, "Ughh…Oww…"

Masakazu snickered as he observed the scene before him.

"Oh!" Yuuto exclaimed as he looked at Sakura worriedly.

Bringing her hands up to cover her mouth Mina gasped, "I'm sorry Sakura-Sensei; are you ok?" she asked as she helped her teacher up.

Forcing a smile Sakura nodded. "I'm fine…How are you guys?"

Looking back at her team mates Mina smiled broadly, "I'm great."

Yuuto nodded as he smiled shyly.

Masakazu remained silent as he watched Sakura.

Walking over to his side Sakura raised an eyebrow, "and what about you Masakazu?" she asked worriedly as she placed a hand on the ropes confining him to his bed. "Who did this?" she asked crossly as she turned to the other two.

Mina hesitantly moved forward, "Sasuke told us that he needs to stay in bed fo-"

"Never listen to Sasuke!" she snapped hotly; glaring at Mina for a moment before looking away as her emerald eyes shook dangerously. "No one can take his word…No one…" she muttered while her hands untying the rope trembled as tears formed in her eyes.

"Sensei?" Masakazu whispered as he placed a hand on her cheek worriedly.

Sakura bit down on her bottom lip as she tilted her head towards the young boy's hand and tears slipped down her cheeks. "Masakazu don't be like him; don't be like Sasuke…" she whispered as she slowly looked into his eyes.

Taking a deep breath Masakazu nodded unsurely; causing Sakura to smile through her saddened state. Slowly the most unexpected occurred; Masakazu moved out of the now loosened rope and hugged her tightly.

Sakura's eyes widened for a moment as she looked down at him as he held her, "M-Masakazu…" she managed to whimper through her tears as her body trembled.

Suddenly Yuuto and Mina approached them and hugged her as well.

Wrapping her arms around the children Sakura buried her face in Masakazu's dark messy locks. "Thankyou…All of you…" she whispered as she closed her dampened eyes.

The sun shone down upon Naruto as he chased after Sasuke down the main street of the Konoha. "SASUKE!" he called for the millionth time as the uchiha slowly turned to face him, "Yeah you teme!" he added as he caught up to his rival poking him square in the chest.

Sasuke glared at him for a long moment before raising an eyebrow, "You done? I have more important tings to do you know…"

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "Where were you going?"

Smirking Sasuke turned and kept walking, "I need to see the Hokage, if I don't go to her and turn myself in she'll get violent…me being a missing-nin and all…." He called back.

'_He's turning himself in? Has he got a deathwish? I mean unless he's…'_ Naruto's thoughts ended as his heart dropped, _'…He's not planning on staying is he? After all this time? No way…'_

Sasuke sighed as he reached the office of the village hidden in the leaves Hokage, Tsunde. _'I wonder what she'll do with me,'_ he wondered as he snorted in discontent, _'She'll probably give me the death penalty since Itachi's still alive.'_ Looking down at his hands Sasuke sighed and turned away from the building, _'I suppose this can wait, I mean judgement day isn't something I can escape, or ever…especially sine almost every villager knows I'm back…'_

The street was practically deserted as he walked back down it with one hand in his pocket the other swaying at his side as he looked down at his feet; his raven bangs slowly fell over his ebony eyes. _'I'll never be the same,'_ he noted silently with a bit or remorse,

_Naruto growled as he shoved Sasuke's shoulder. "Leave her alone teme!" he snapped as Sasuke moved away from Sakura and glared at Naruto. "You come back and suddenly you're fucking acting as if nothing happened since you left!" he yelled as his chakra levels rose, "Well let me tell you something Sasuke…ALOT HAS CHANGED!" he roared as he clenched his fists._

Sasuke stopped in his tracks as he watched a mother usher her children away from him. _'I know that now…I guess I was mistaken to think I would be able to have a place here with my old friends…'_ he added as he looked up at the sky; blinking uncomfortably as the sunlight hit his eyes directly. "I need to go back…" he whispered coldly as he looked back down at his hands as he clenched them, "I need to speak with her now."

Leaning on her intertwined hands Sakura let out a sigh from her seat at the kitchen table. "She's been like that for ages Naruto-Sensei," one of his students Yuka whispered as Mina nodded.

Folding his arms across his chest, Naruto closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side.

Haru looked towards his best friend Takai, "I think sensei is going to come up with a solution!" he said excitedly as he smiled.

Raising an eyebrow Takai looked back at Haru unsurely, "But his last ones…They were pretty bad…" he muttered as he folded his arms, "I think he's just going to get slapped by her again."

Masakazu looked back from the doorframe towards his fellow male friends mouthing the words, "This will end badly."

Yuuto looked up at Naruto, watching him carefully not saying a word.

"I GOT IT!" Naruto exclaimed scaring Yuuto half to death as he sprung backwards, "She must be down because she saw the teme!"

Everyone looked at him and sweatdropped.

"You only just realised that?" Masakazu said with a sigh, "You may be a sensei but you're pretty thick…"

"Thick?" Naruto mumbled as he sweat dropped, "What do you mean?"

Haru sighed, "Don't worry Sensei…" He mumbled as he walked Naruto out to the front of the house.

Mina slowly walked over to Takai, "Is he always this slow?"

Taki smiled at her. "Yeah…Basically," he replied with a hint of annoyance.

Suddenly the back door creaked open followed by two pairs of hurried footsteps and a thud.

The children raced into the kitchen to see Sasuke flat on his stomach with Sakura kneeling on his back; twisting on of his arms.

"Sakura…" he mumbled as he looked back at her blankly.

Tilting her head she glared at him, "Sasuke…"

"Sakura stop that...It's a little painful…" Sasuke whispered coldly. "I came so I could talk to you…" he continued as he flipped her and got to his feet, stretching out a hand to her.

Sakura looked at his hand dejectedly, as she got up by herself"Yeah? Well you've hurt me too. You always have been…It never stopped," she replied sadly, "So I guess I returned the favour. Oh and also; I don't want to talk…"

"_Sasuke…" Naruto growled animalisticly._

"_You're sure going to save a lot of damsels in distress when you don't show up," Sasuke continued as he smiled mockingly._

_Sakura's eyebrows furrowed. "Hey I wasn't exactly in distress!" she snapped, "…but I did appreciate the help. Thanks…" she continued in a mumble._

_Sasuke flashed a toothy grin._

Sasuke snickered at the memory. "You weren't too angry at me earlier," he noted as he smirked.

Folding her arms across her chest Sakura shot a sharp glare at him. _'He always has to have the last word!'_ Inner Sakura yelled in frustration. "Yeah well earlier I wasn't sure what to think!" she yelled.

Raising an eyebrow Sasuke looked at her blankly, "Why's that?"

"Don't play dumb! I know you kissed me!" she snapped hotly.

He froze as his eyes searched hers for a moment. _'You mean she wasn't unconscious!'_ his mind screamed.

Walking over to him she poked him square in the chest. "How dare you take advantage of me like that!" She ranted as she looked away sadly, "Haven't you hurt me enough already…I'm not some little play toy, I have feelings too…Feelings that you've repetitively proven to disregard."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Angel of Sincerity:** So how was it?

Please review, even if it's short, I don't care. I want to know what each and every one of you thinks of my fan-fic. I don't mind if it's an anonymous review either by the way.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'Naruto' if I did I would steal Sasuke-kun's underwear snickers

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter Ten:**** The answers aren't applicable **

"_The world is full of suffering, _

_It is also full of overcoming it."_****

- Helen Keller

_**Walking over to him she poked him square in the chest. "How dare you take advantage of me like that!" She ranted as she looked away sadly, "Haven't you hurt me enough already…I'm not some little play toy, I have feelings too…Feelings that you've repetitively proven to disregard." **_

"You're making it sound as if you're the only one who got hurt here Sakura;" he snapped while he leant against the kitchen bench behind him, his eyes cast downwards. "My actions didn't just hurt you and Naruto…they hurt a lot of people; even those whom I didn't and still don't know; – anyone who knew of my clan had high hopes for me…" he stated with a laugh; "…so what did I do? I became a missing-nin; the complete opposite of what you all wished for me to become. Oh by the way…it hurt me more than all of you as I was the person who hurt the ones he cared for."

Sakura's eyes snapped in his direction sparkling like glaring jewels as they brimmed with tears once more. "Well YOU didn't wait years hoping for you to return…" she stated hurtfully; "YOU didn't cry yourself to sleep at night worrying about your safety…" she continued as she trembled; "YOU didn't put your entire life on hold to bring yourself back to the village only to have all your efforts thrown away as if they were of no importance what-so-ever…" she added tearfully as her voice wavered and she took a step forward, pressing her eyes shut she let her tears stream down her cheeks, not even bothering to try and calm herself down; "YOU didn't even care about how much I loved you…" she finally choked out as she glared at him; "YOU JUST DIDN'T CARE ABOUT ANYTHING!"

"You make it sound as if I wanted this Sakura," he replied bluntly as he ran a hand through his hair, "besides it's not like I told you to do all that…you chose o do that on your own accord."

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed; "Well you chose to leave didn't you! You decided to go after Itachi!"

His eyes narrowed; as his ruggedly handsome features tensed; "There was no other option; it's my destiny."

"That doesn't mean anything Sasuke! Do you honestly think that your parents wanted you two to end up like this? You want to save your clan by reviving it, but at the same time you want to murder the only living member other than yourself; it's insane!" Sakura stated bluntly as she folded her arms across her chest.

Sasuke fell silent for long moments; "You didn't know them like I did…" he mumbled coldly, "I had to honour what my father held in high regard – success and honour…I had no choice but to do so," staring directly into Sakura's eyes, his narrowed; "So don't talk of my family as if you knew them! And don't say I had a choice!"

Sakura's hair wisped over her eyes as they tensed; "Can't you just accept the fact that I'm right this time? It won't kill you," she snapped hotly as she looked at him amusedly, "That I'm sure of; since you've survived everything from Deidara's C4 to Itachi's constantly emotionally unstable state."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed; "This isn't worth my time I don't know why I came back here; it's so obvious that your overwhelming ignorance is clouding your sight as a shinobi and a former team mate,"

Shooting him a death glare emerald clashed with ebony as Sakura's eyes twitched; "Yeah well in that case leave…Don't come back…"

Twisting his lips slightly he raised and eyebrow and walked towards the door in her direction; stopping as he reached her side he looked down at her as she stared blankly at the wall in front of her; "Saku-"

"-What do you want from me Sasuke?" she cut in as her eyes shot up to meet his as tears welled in her incensed eyes.

Slightly phased by her unexpected question Sasuke's eyes widened in slight surprise.

Watching him carefully Sakura bit down on her bottom lip; _'Just tell me already. Please I love you so much but I can't love you openly until I know what you want from me…I-I won't let my heart get snapped in two by you again…It may not recover…' _

Looking down at her for a second he soon brushed past her and walked out of the house; leaving her behind. Walking back out onto the quiet street towards his home Sasuke glared at the dirt path; "I won't explain myself. Why the hell should I? I don't even understand what I want anyway…" he whispered infuriately as he walked onwards; "hn.."

Long minutes passed and Sakura remained in the same spot near the door; unmoving as she pressed her eyes shut.

'_What if he really doesn't come back…'_ a voice in the back of her mind noted worriedly, as she reopened her eyes. _'What if he leaves the village? Do you really want him to even though you're angry at him?'_ the voice continued as her heart raced and Sakura winced painfully at the thought and replied with a short, "No…" as she placed one hand on her hip, _'Then what do you want?'_ Looking out the window for a moment Sakura watched a bird bathe in a puddle on the dirt path, "I don't know…"

Day turned into noon and noon into night, day in day out and Sakura had barely moved an inch other than to use the bathroom and had spoken little but 3 words. "Go away Naruto-kun…" she said tiredly as she continued to look out the window.

Naruto jumped but then smiled mischievously, "You have great hearing I was even holding my breath and didn't move that time Sakura-chan," he replied happily as his eyes tweaked pleasedly.

Sighing Sakura tilted her head to the left side, watching the sunset over the forest of death as she bit down on her bottom lip.

Frowning Naruto crept forward and wrapped his arms around her shoulders; "Sakura why have you sat here for 4 days? You don't even sleep…Everyone is worried about you."

Dropping her head and her gaze Sakura sighed, "I'm sorry…I just don't know what to do anymore."

Smiling cheerfully Naruto's eyes lit up, "Well that's what us friends are for; right?" he chimed.

Sakura looked up at him blankly for a moment before a gentle smile crossed her lips as she nodded, "mmhmm thanks Naruto-kun."

The cold roof tiles dug into Sasuke's skin as he looked up at the moon, glowing a light shade of off white as it lit the silky star lit sky while small leaves circled through the long distance between them.

_Collecting the blanket in his arms he walked back over to her side and spread it over her figure as a faint frown crossed her perfect lips._

"_Promise me Sasuke…" she mumbled sleepily as she rolled on to her back and two tears rolled down her cheeks._

_Sasuke's eyes softened as he looked down at his secret crush, feeling his heart break in two at the sight of her tears and her words. 'Oh god what have I done to you Sakura-san,' he thought sadly as he sat down on the edge of the bed, wiping away her tears. "I promise you, I'll never leave you again Sakura-san. Never again," he whispered as he placed a hand near her pillow, slowly letting his head drift closer until his lips lightly brushed against her own, while he closed his eyes and a light blush crossed his cheeks, 'I only wish I could tell you how much I love you Sakura-san.' _

Sighing he twisted his lips thoughtfully. _'Perhaps I should've acted differently and acted off what I felt was right at the time…why else would I kiss her?'_ he thought as he replayed the even through his mind. Slowly a warm stabbing sensation in his chest made him wince, it was a lie…"but she… has this effect on me. How does she do it?...It almost makes me feel bad for making my own choices…like when I left."

"_From this point on, new paths will start," Sasuke said slowly._

_Sakura takes a few steps froward. "I…I love you more than anything! If you are by my side, I will make sure that you won't regret it. I will make every day more enjoyable, and you will be happy! There's nothing I wouldn't do for you! That's why…I'm begging you! Please stay!" she cried, "I will even help you with your revenge! There must be something I can do! That's why…Please, stay here with me…If that is not possible, then please take me with you…" she said as she sobbed._

_Slowly Sasuke turned around and smiled sadly at her. "After all this time, you're still annoying," he said coldly._

Biting down on his bottom lip he grimaced. What is it that made her tears and her hurt words so close to painful…it never mattered if someone else said it but if it was Sakura, it was frustrating and annoying because of that unknown reason.

"_YOU didn't even care about how much I loved you…" she finally choked out as she glared at him; "YOU JUST DIDN'T CARE ABOUT ANYTHING!"_

Suddenly gasping at the recent memory he pressed his eyes shut to erase her face. "Damn her…" he cursed as he slowly re-opened his eyes and glared out at the grass across the other side of the vicinity.


End file.
